


save me (if i become my demons)

by annusmiribalis (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/annusmiribalis
Summary: first there were the marauders with 4, and then the golden trio with 3; what happens when scorpius and albus meet?or,the one where scorpius and albus continue their generation with two more wizards and the number is unbalanced





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work is going to be updated as I write. this note will be removed after it is completed.
> 
> also i feel like they're ooc s orry i haven't read TCC in a while

_"Sectumsempra!"_

—

The train moved slowly away from the platform, and Albus Severus Potter was on his way to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He breathed a sigh of mixed relief and trepidation; stories about the Battle of Hogwarts flashed through his mind, told by his father to him one night after endless questions.  
Safe to say, Albus didn't ask any further questions.  
His thoughts became interrupted by the clearing of a throat at the compartment door.  
"Can I sit here, please?"  
The boy looked his age, with blonde hair falling over his forehead in a style that indicated it was usually slicked back. He blinked and nodded.  
"What's your name?" The voice continued, relief seeping into his voice, a fact that was masked by undertone of aggression hidden there.  
"Albus Potter," Albus replied, eyeing the stranger carefully.  
The blond started, gulping and looking down.  
"I'm Scorpius... Malfoy."  
Scorpius said his surname anxiously. Albus wondered if he was guilty about it.  
When he thought back to the stories and images of his father Draco, Albus recalled a bully who had terrorised Harry throughout his years and almost killed the previous headmaster. Scorpius seemed so unlike his father, even through the five minutes they had known each other, it made him chuckle to himself.  
"What?"  
"Oh," the brunette shook his head quickly. "Nothing."  
"I..." Scorpius seemed pained and unable to get the words out.  
"I'm not like my father. Or at least, I try my hardest not to be. You... you're safe. From me."  
He finished in a rush. Albus felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. They were only eleven, and yet he felt the need to tell strangers that he wasn't going to turn out like his dad. That must pretty suck, he thought.  
On the other hand, Albus _was_ Harry Potter's son. It made sense to him why he felt the need to say it.  
He was grateful.

 —

"Hey!" Scorpius caught up to him as he was walking out of a snowy Hogsmeade. The blond beamed, pointing up at a bag of sweets he was levitating with his wand. Albus smiled.  
"I assume you'll share?"  
Scorpius pouted but smiled.  
"I might,"  
Albus allowed his smile to blossom into a grin as he took Scorpius' hand and held it, waving it between them. The boy's hand was icy cold; he grimaced a little as the cold spread to his own hands.  
"Don't make that face. They'll warm up quicker if you hold them more!"  
Scorpius winked, and Albus shoved him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled.

"D'you think Proffessor McGonagall will give us detention if we skip Divination?" Scorpius asked with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.  
"Idiot, she doesn't _teach_ it," Albus replied, rolling his own rather green eyes in response.

"I _know_ that, Al," he said. "Do you think the teacher will tell her?"

"This coming from a Slytherin," Albus smirked. Scorpius just rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay, okay, seriously Scorp. I doubt she will. Why do you want to skip?"

"I want to spend the worst lesson of the day roaming the grounds with my annoying best friend," Scorpius smirked.

Albus pretended to contemplate this deeply for a few second seconds and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." 

 

The pair walked around, finally coming to rest on the bridge overlooking the grounds. 

"It's so pretty..."

"Not as pretty as the Dark Mark," Scorpius deadpanned, looking at Albus with a blank look.

Albus looked at him horrified and Scorpius waited a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Your face! Aw," he wheezed between laughs as Albus looked on with a glare.

" _Really_ not funny, Scorpius."

Albus` voice was laced with anger and a hint of what seemed to the blond as... hate, and he gulped.

"I`m sorry. I forgot-"

At this, Albus` face hardened even more and Scorpius backtracked.

"-No, not forget, I didn't think. I didn't think."

"Yeah, that`s clear. You didn't think."

Albus walked off, leaving a Scorpius ranking very, very high on the `how shit do you feel` quiz.


End file.
